


Check My Heart

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hockey, figure skating, the author knows very little about either subject and is writing this anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Sarah is on the hockey team alongside her brother and the boys while Katherine is a national level figure skater. The two happen to cross paths during free ice time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the comic Check Please and this idea was born. I also know practically nothing about hockey or figure skating so if my research is spotty and you know something I do not, please let me know.  
> Thanks and enjoy!

“Jacobs, you gonna come with us, we were thinking about getting pizza?” Race skates up to Sarah on the bench.

“I'm probably going to skate around a little longer, but thanks anyway Race,” Sarah says rewrapping her knees. 

“Suit yourself.” Race shrugs and goes to join the rest of the loud team. 

Sarah watches as the rink opens up for free practice, a few other hockey players but mostly it's just normal people out for a few hours on the ice. She sits a little while longer, just people watching before she gets up to start her extended cool down skate. 

With her earbuds in and music playing at a humane volume, unlike her brother, she begins to skate around. Everything is going fine, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until a body slams into her out of nowhere. Thankfully Sarah isn't knocked down, but whoever it was is suddenly sprawled across the ice. 

“God I'm so sorry, I was working on a triple and must not have seen where I was landing.” With a groan the girl on the ice picks herself up, she has on figure skates so it's no wonder she was practicing leaps. 

“Hey it's fine, I've actually been checked way worse than that, so you're good.” Sarah smiles at the flustered girl, pushing her bangs out of her face.

The flustered girl who is also really pretty and slightly familiar for some reason. Who is still talking and staring at Sarah. 

“Uhh, I'll just be, um, over there. Hopefully I won't crash into any other innocent skaters.” She skates off leaving Sarah without even a name to put with her face. 

For the rest of her cool down Sarah can't keep her eyes off the figure skater as she practices all of her turns and leaps. She's really good, Sarah sees her land a couple of quads and is beyond impressed. Who is this girl?

When Sarah finally joins the rest of the team at Jacobi's for pizza a solid twenty minutes later she still can't shake the girl from her mind. She seems so familiar, but Sarah can't put her finger on it. 

“I’m telling you guys, she was amazing and she's so talented. Like I remember doing that stuff and I kinda hated it, but she makes it look absolutely effortless.” Sarah sighs as she takes a large bite of pizza. “She was also really pretty and kinda familiar, like the way people on TV are familiar.”

“And you give us shit for this, you are a hypocrite Sarah Jacobs,” Jack tries to say this around a mouthful of pizza. It doesn't really work.

“Let me have this one moment of pining over one girl I will literally never see again. Is that too much to ask for?” A few of the boys nod and Jack looks like he's going to interject again, but Sarah cuts that train off before it starts. “And Davey, can you please tell your boyfriend to not talk with his mouth full.”

“Yes mom.” Her brother rolls his eyes fondly. 

“You watch it or I'll start calling you Mouth like the rest of the heathens.” She gestures with her pizza in a supposedly threatening manner, but her smile betrays her. 

“You would never.” David pulls a mock offended look. 

“Oh yes I would.” It's become a stare down between siblings. 

“Would you really?” They've both got their hands on the table, faces inches from each other. 

“Okay that's enough settle down you too, save that energy for the rink.” Crutchie swats at them both. 

Both siblings settle back into their seats and normal conversation resumes. Sarah checks her phone and scrolls through her feeds for a bit before seeing that it's almost eight o’clock. 

“Davey and I gotta go, we have to pick Les up from the rink in ten.” She stands, much to the disappointment of the team and her brother. 

The drive back to the rink is short and they get there with plenty of time to spare. So the pair decide to go sit up in the stands and watch the last few minutes of their brother's practice.

“So this girl, she literally crashed into you?” David asks. 

“Yeah, it was funny.” She winces as she sees a kid fall out of a nasty looking jump. “I still can't shake the feeling I know her from somewhere.” 

David hums, thinking. “What did you say she looks like?” 

“Dark hair, probably fairly long. Really nice warm eyes. Probably my height, or there abouts.” Sarah thinks for a moment, “That's pretty much it.” 

“So she looks like the girl out there?” David points out to the girl next to the instructor. 

Sarah jolts forward, it can't be her, but “Yeah.” But it's too late, class is over and she's already skating out of the rink.

Les races over to them. “Guys, you'll never believe who we got to work with today!” 

David laughs, “You can tell us once you're out of yore skates and ready to go.” 

“Okay!” Les chirps already skating over to his bag on the other side of the rink. 

In minutes Les is back and ready to go. 

“So who was it you got to work with?” Sarah asks because her brother looks like he's going to explode if he has to wait anymore. 

“Katherine Plumber, one if the greatest skaters ever. She scored a 225.6 at her first competition as a senior which was last season. And she's going to be even better this year, she was telling us about how we have to work it we want to qualify for the junior division finals.” Les breaks for air. “She's like the Jack Kelly of figure skating. And I got to talk to her and she's really nice. I just can't believe she gave us all tips and tricks on how to improve. I can almost land my double loop and she said that not many kids my age can.” 

Sarah has totally lost her brothers excited ramble, all she can think is that the awkward girl who ran into her is a world renowned figure skater. A figure skater that Sarah had competed against only two years prior, and just maybe had a tiny crush on. So if she wasn't totally fucked before, she's now in way over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see how Katherine is handling the encounter.

Katherine falls out of her triple loop. It's her third fall in the past ten minutes alone.

“Is there something on your mind?” Hannah helps her up, “You tend to flub jumps when your mind is elsewhere.” 

“It's nothing,” Katherine says, gritting her teeth already preparing for another jump. 

She builds up speed.  
Her skates leaves the ice, her arms pulled tight around her.   
One rotation, two, three.   
Her skate hits the ice.   
That girl's smile flits through her mind for a split second.   
Her foot twists and she's sprawled on the ice again. 

“Doesn't look like nothing.” Hannah raises a disbelieving eyebrow at Katherine. “Is it a boy?”

Katherine lets out a very undignified snort as she pulls herself up, already shaking off the fourth fall. 

“Well a girl then.” Katherine goes pink around the ears. 

“It’s nothing more than a one time infatuation. I only crashed into her yesterday, my brain is just being a hopeless romantic thinking that we had a meet cute, or well ugly, in this case.” Katherine cringes at the memory. “Besides I only know that she plays hockey and her last name is Jacobs, like I can’t just go and look up who she is. There are probably a dozen Jacobs’ in this city alone.” 

Her words seems to fall on deaf ears as Hannah is absorbed in something on her phone. Which is annoying because she brought up the topic. Katherine huffs as she skate another lap around her coach.

“Well, it looks like there was a Lester Jacobs in your junior class yesterday, so there’s probably a relation somewhere.” Hannah keeps scrolling. “It does say here that he has two older siblings that play hockey.” 

Katherine goes back to practicing, this time working on her triple axel. That girl’s laugh still playing in her head. She practices full out on her free skate for another three hours, or until Hannah tells her that she can’t skate out any more of her emotional frustrations and should go home. Which she does, sore and needing a nice hot shower to work out her thoughts, or maybe she just needs a nap. 

She contemplates this as she unlocks her apartment with slightly shaking fingers. 

“Jo, what I am supposed to do?” Katherine calls to her roommate as she steps in, dropping her skate bag by the door somewhere. “I can’t even practice without her getting in the way.” 

“Is this still about the girl you nearly knocked over yesterday?” Jojo looks up from her laptop as Katherine walks into the small living area. 

“Yes,” Katherine whines into a pillow she’s grabbed off the couch. “How am I supposed to function with these feelings?” 

“Like a normal person and just suffer through it. But since this probably isn’t going to go away anytime soon have you tried looking her up on social media? Maybe find out more about her.” Jojo makes space for Kath beside her. Feeling slightly stupid she mutters a weak, no as she buries her head into Jojo’s shoulder. She really should have thought of looking the girl up even if would seem creepy or stalkerish. 

“Alright. Let’s start with Instagram.” Like a whiz Jojo pulls up Instagram on her laptop, already typing something into it. “Do you have a name for this mystery hockey girl?” 

“Her jersey said, S. Jacobs and I think she plays for the Kings.” Jojo nods along as she uses her magic on Instagram. 

“Well I found the Kings’ page and are any of these your girl?” Jojo turns the screen to face her. 

Katherine studies each photo to no avail, all of them are pictures of the guys on the team. That is until she comes across one captioned “Queens do it better” which features three of the Kings’ girl members sporting fierce looks in their full hockey gear. And sure enough sandwiched between two of the girls is S. Jacobs. 

“Yeah the middle one,” Katherine says a little too breathlessly, but damn, if Kath thought she looked good in practice gear she looks really good in hockey pads and winged eyeliner. 

Jojo takes her computer back, she studies the screen for a bit before clicking around. “It looks like your hockey girl is one Sarah Jacobs.” 

Sarah Jacobs. Why does she know that name. Think Katherine, think. Where do you know this girl from. 

“Hey Kath, it says here you competed against her a few times.” Jojo clicks around some more, it's scary what she can do with an internet connection and a laptop. “But she quit before she could debut as a senior, which is a shame because she was really good according to these stats.” 

Katherine racks her brain for when she would've competed against Sarah. “Are there any photos from then?”

Jojo's brows furrowed as she searches. “Here's one from, three years ago?” 

And sure enough there is Sarah jacobs smiling at her with her arms wrapped around another figure skater. She has longer hair in the picture, down to her shoulders, and her face has that young look to it still, but it’s definitely her. Katherine lets out a breath, remembering when she watched that girl skate, that costume was hard to forget, and how she worried about pulling a first. Sarah had been really good.

“Huh, I guess we did skate together. I wonder why she quit?” Katherine sits back, this little mystery keeps getting more interesting. 

“Maybe you can ask her once she approves your follow request.” Katherine sits bolt upright at Jojo's words. 

“My what!?” Katherine tries to grab the laptop, but to no avail. 

Jojo leaps up, fleeing into the safety of her room. “I just thought you two would want to know each other so I followed her for you.” 

One of these days Jojo's going to end up dead at Katherine's hands, but today is not that day and Katherine can’t imagine a world where her roommate and best friend isn’t in her life. So she pulls out her phone and pops open Instagram, sure enough it says follow request pending for one Sarah Jacobs. She stares at the icon for what’s probably too long to be considered healthy before she decides that a shower is a good idea for her aching muscles and joints.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah in this has a pixie cut, I'm sorry but I don't make the rules.
> 
> If you liked this please comment or come yell at me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
